countless_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Earth 93/@comment-34521441-20180305025455/@comment-32011883-20180308194900
Gnome distinction from dwarves? How about they are more sneaky and cruel than dwarves, relying more on stealth and hiding in plain sight to the more direct dwarf method? Also, maybe they're more violent and sadistic in their fighting than dwarves, who I imagine as being boisterous and belligerent but ultimately honorable in their combat? Elves need good eyes to spot Gnomes, so maybe they are especially naturally skilled at glamours and the art of disguise as their only natural magic proficiency. Elves also need to be fast, therefore maybe so are Gnomes (although I think they're more the trapping and tricking type). I'm fine if Dwarves and Gnomes have a shared ancestry connecting their two cultures. It might be a nice change of pace if we have two of the Mortal Races who don't hate each others guts. Other things classified as gods? If we're going by the idea of them having certain Oduses embodying certain things, then I think Mindeaters and Shadowmen as a collective can count there (as the embodiments of depression and fear respectively). Also, maybe there is an anthropromorphic personification of Death a la Discworld, or other such things? Other than those specific examples, I think we don't have to classify too many things as gods. Overuse makes the term mean less. The distinction between polythestic (lower-case) gods and an Abrahamic (upper case) God is that God wears many "hats" or "Oduses" (Odi? how is it pluralized?), and each individual god in a polytheistic faith wears one hat (eg, the god of Agriculture, or the God of Thunder). God in a monotheistic faith is THE God, the only one to serve all your Worshipping needs, so that's why I think God would have multiple "Oduses". So maybe that's the distinction? Really, if you have any better ideas on that one, I'd like to hear them. I'm kinda grasping at straws here. Also, I'm not totally sure I'm following what you mean with the Odus stuff, so an explainer would be really helpful. Questions: Am I correctly interpreting what you mean by a god's Odus? Also, if the Dreaming is the belief that mortals have in that specific god, and their Odus is their sense of self, how much of their power derives from how much people believe in them? Or, to put it another way, How badly do gods need prayer? Kinda unrelated, but the page for this earth is getting really really long. May I suggest we break it up into several smaller pages on the specifics of various topics, with links from this page to all the other smaller pages? It's not necessary, but it might make it easier to scroll through. Just a random question I have: How is the supernatural community kept secret with how large and complex it is? With all the mortal races (most of which cannot really pass for human) and the Gods, and the monsters, and the Wizards, and Knights, etc. Do baseline humans have some kind of extra-strength weirdness censor, or is there some kind of illuminati-like organization providing cover ups for all of this stuff? I know we've alluded to it briefly several times on this page, but I feel like the cover up needs to get more intense the more complex the supernatural world is (which is not to say we shouldn't have a super complex supernatural world, our ideas are really cool so far). Any other parts of our Urban Fantasy World you want to dig into? I'm happy to provide whatever ideas I can.